Archive:Team - Amatz Basin Kurzick Faction Farm
This team build is for efficiently farming the Amatz Basin challenge mission for kurzick faction in HM. If done correctly, this run usually yields around 12k kurzick points per run, or about 36k points per hour. Party Setup This team primarily consists of: *1 / 1x Spirit Spammer: Stays at shrine spams spirits while removing conditions from the team. *3 / 3x Chargers: Stays at the doors where the refugees spawn and charges them. *4 / 4x Permasins: Hold aggro away from refugees. Attributes and Skills prof=Ritualist/Monk RestorationMagic=12+1+3 Communing=9+3 SpawningPower=9+3MartyrBody and Souluniondisplacementrecuperationwas lee saspiritsrebirth Signet/build Equipment * Radiant Restoration Headpiece with +3 Restoration Magic * Radiant chest with sup vigor (or other vigor) * Radiant gloves with +3 Spawning Power * Radiant Legs with +3 Communing * Radiant Feet with an attunement rune * +60 HP, 20% HCT Restoration Staff Usage * When the challenge begins, cast Energetic was Lee Sa, then cast union and displacement. When you finish casting displacement, drop Lee Sa's ashes, and as soon as you do, you should have enough energy to cast Recuperation. Doing this, and you should be able to keep all three spirits and your energy up permanently. Keep this combo up the entire time. Keep Lee Sa up between the combo and it should recharge right before the spirits do, so you can cast it again to restart the combo. Martyr's main purpose is removing conditions from the refugees when they get crippled or when they start bleeding due to the enemy rangers. However, Martyr can also be used to heal the bleeding of the permasins. The second option however may have a negative effect on the permasins, because some use the bleeding to manage their health (Although they shouldn't need to because burning speed and a vamp weapon are more then enough to keep your health at an optimal place). So just make sure your team wants their conditions removed, and if so, feel free to spam Martyr as soon as it recharges. The rez is there in case it's needed, but remember, you are running on relatively low health, so don't wander into any aggro or you are toast. * Mend Body and Soul is there to remove the conditions you get when you cast Martyr, and for healing if you get into trouble. It can also be used to heal incomming refugees who are about to die. * If you accidentally get aggro, run behind the shrine where you originally started until the permas can regain aggro, and try to keep your spirits out of aggro at all times via summon spirits. Counters * Running into a mob and getting yourself killed. * Not following the order correctly and running out of energy. Variants * If you don't have Summon Spirits, or your kurzick title is really low, consider useing signet of creation. Remember that it will kill your spirits after 30 seconds, so you can't chain the spirits continuously. Notes * Summon Spirits is NOT there to move the spirits around, although you can if the situation changes. It's mostly there for healing union and displacement since they have to sac health in order to do their job. * The equipment needs to be exactly as written (besides the obvious switching around of runes) to work optimally. * Although this build is very good for the center shrine, practically any build with a speed boost can run the center shrine since your shouts don't have to last longer than a few seconds (for example, using a monk with "Fall Back!" and some healing skills to heal refugees would work well too.) prof=Warrior/Ritualist Tactics=12+1+3 RestorationMagic=12"Charge!"was sogolonEmptyEmptyEmptyEmptyRebirth Signetsignet/build * Only the first two skills are needed, and the rezzes are there in case a permasin gets distracted and dies. You may also want to bring healing skills, in case you need to rez a sin and must run into a large group of enemies. Equipment * Any armor/equiptment will do, as you shouldn't be dealing or recieving any damage anyway. Usage * Keep Vocal was Sogolon active at all times, and stay out of the aggro of all monsters. Each Charger will pick 1 of the three spawn points (doors) where the kurzick refugees will come from. As soon as the refugee come through the portal activate charge, providing the refugees with a speed boost of 33% for about 20-22 seconds, plenty of time for them to run to safety. Rez fallen Sins. Counters * Running into a mob and getting yourself killed. Variants * Fill the remaining spots with whatever you want, but I reccommend skills that will keep you alive incase you need to run into a mob and rez a sin. Notes * Make sure you stay far away from the enemies, as pulling aggro away from the sins usually leads to the enmies standing in wierd places which could cause the deaths of the refugees. prof=Assassin/Elementalist ShadowArts=12+1+3 Fire_Magic=12 Deadly_Arts=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormSpeedEscapeRefugeRebirth Signetsignet/build Equipment and Armor * +3+1 Shadow Arts Facemask * Any Insightful Staff of Enchanting for a +20 energy Boost. * Attunments and radiants in all available spots for extra energy. * Something vampiric with a 20% enchant mod on it. Usage * The Permasin has the hardest job of all. Nevertheless, it's quite easy. * Each of the 4 sins will stand at a certain spot and just tank via Shadow Form until the time runs out. 2 sins will be on the left side, 1 in the center, and 1 on the right. * When the challenge begins, one sin must go left and stand next to the rock directly to the left of the shrine at the beginning of the inclining hill. Also on the left side are 4 pillars; the second sin should stand next to the farthest pillar. The sin going to the center will go up the center path and either stay on the left side of the path, or on the right side of the path under the mushrooms. The sin going to the right side should go stand next to the rock directly ro the right of the shrine (It's in a little patch of light comming through the trees). * Once you are all in place, cast the following skills in order: GoS, Deadly Paradox, and then SF. Make sure you keep SF up, which shouldn't be a problem, as you have about 5 seconds between when you can recast GoS, Deadly Paradox, and SF, and when SF will run out. Should you accidentally drop SF because you get unfocused/are trying to type, try to get it up as fast as possible (This is where dark escape comes in handy). * If a sin dies, make sure you get him up as fast as possible, hence the rez sigs. * One more thing, try to lure all enemy rangers away from the path the refugees are going to take, as they lay traps which cripple and cause bleeding, usually leading to the death of the refugees. This can usually be accomplished by normal pulling. Also, I have noticed that attacking a ranger with your staff will cause them to focus on you and not lay traps. Use this to your advantage if you cant get them to move. * In HM keeping aggro is a lot easier than in NM, but to make sure that you keep aggro, you can do a little trick. All monsters in GW usually target the enemy that looks the weakest, AKA lowest health/armor. What you can do to asure the safety of the refugees is to keep your health really low. At the begining of the challenege I reccommend casting SF on yourself and letting it run out before the enemies come. This way you will start out with low HP. The vamp weapon is there to fine tune your health as you should stay at about 20% of your maximum health. If you are waiting to be attacked by the enemies, a good strategy is to constantly switch between your normal weapon and your vamp, which should keep your health from moving. Oddly enough, while being attacked, even though you aren't being hit, you don't regen health (You may get like 5 HP every once in a while). So once you get your HP down, it usually stays around that area. If it does increase a bit, fine tune it with the vamp weapon. * However, if you do the above, you put yourself at a higher risk of dieing than people who stay at max health. This is because the rangers in Amatz Basin use the spirit Lacerate. Since your HP is below 90%, when the spirit dies, you start bleeding. Make sure you watch Lacerate and as soon as you see it go down, cast your healing skill. After bleeding wears off, you can bring your health back down by using burning speed if your health is above 100 HP, or using your vamp if it's below 100 HP (Burning speed usually takes away around 70 HP). Counters * Accidentally dropping Shadow Form. Variants * Shadow Refuge can be swapped out for Shadow Sactuary or Feigned Neutrality. Notes * Once you are in your position, try not to move as the warriors carry knockdown skills, and with brambles up it will cause bleeding which can cause death since you have low health to begin with. * Should the left side loose 1 sin that can't be rezzed, 1 sin can take over completely by standing next to the closest pillar to the shrine (as apposed to the one farthest away). You can keep full aggro there. * If you are running with the martyr rit, you should make sure that the rit knows when the refugees on your side have been crippled; it's your duty to keep the rit informed.